


Human Error

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack is creeped out and being pursued by MiM the Graverobber, Jack is just trying his best to live, M/M, MiM being a love sick Creeper, MiM eventually gets to be the part that makes it the OT3, Mother Nature/Seraphina being best gal, Nightlight being best boyfriend, Pitch being best bro, after lots of angst and drama, its a very hot and probably Yandere MIM, its not the Canon MIM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Child of Frost was not many expected, some loathed him, some loved him, some did not care, some did. They just didn't know he was the Moon's love interest.





	Human Error

When he died, Jack remembers the screams of his terrified family and the numbing cold burn of the pond he fell through seizing him. The frantic image of his sister Mary calling to him through the distorted layer of ice.  He tries his best to reassure her, but the cold numbs everything and his heart stops. 

He remembers how they got too close to the ice was thin and the suden delicate, razor thin ice spits beneath her and Jack calls to her, his eyes gazing into her frightened state.

**"It's okay, it's okay, don't look down, look at me!"** He's kneeling, his skates behind him and he's thinking of a way to save her. 

**"Jack! I'm scared!"** Mary shifts and the ice fractures.

**"I know, I know- "** He's standing and he has his arms up, his faces relaxing and he's smiling, the ice too fracturing beneath him. He hears his mother and father calling for help, Jack knows they will not make it. **"Your gonna be alright , your not going to fall in! Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!"**

His arms are open and she cries out, **"No! We're not!"**

**"Would I trick you?"** He tells her. and she replies with ,  **"Yes, you always play tricks!"**

He gives her a warm smile and chuckles, his palm motioning her to slowly calm down. 

**"N-not this time, I promise, I promise, You'll be fine."** Mary is calming down and he takes it. 

**"You have to believe in me."** Her face is relaxing and her eyes lights up.

**"You wanna play a game, Want to play hopscotch?"** He readying to take a step,

**"Like we play everyday! It's easy as one..."** He steps and the ice cracks again, he fakes a attempt to regain balance and she laughs.

**"Two."** He takes another step.

**"Three!"**  He reaches to the shepherd's crook lying down on the icy lake. He brings the staff up and he looks at her. 

**"Now it's your turn!"** Mary takes her three steps and he takes the chance and forces a momentum to use the crook to throw her into a safer distance of the villagers who had come to rescue them. He relieved and Mary looks happy, he knows he won't make it and he stands and gives everyone a smile, filled with remorse. His parents suddenly know and they scream for him.

The villagers that are there attempt to get him, save him, but they can't reach him. 

He falls through and all he sees is her sister screaming for him, being held by his mother.

He sees the moon above light is filtering through the cold and icy layers. 

He remembers the odd feeling of being watched from the moon above.

\--

The first time he wakes up, he was someone else, a woman, in a bedroom. He felt the pains of an aching dying heart as he's comforted by a glowing man in black and white royal armor. The people around him are blurry and the man is murmuring comforting sounds that only he somehow knows.

"Katherine... don't go... I love you." 

And he, Katherine, in this lucid memory, smiles and they are gone, no longer breathing and the dark envelopes him. He see his last that the man and the people are mourning.

Jack knows the intimate feeling as he stares into the image of a young woman in warm clothes that he was once her and she, Katherine is now Jack Overland. 

Time collides and nothing is the same

* * *

The second time he wakes Darkness, that all he saw when he wakes, the moonlight shines on him.

He’s lifted up and the recently frozen ice breaks once more, and he’s lifted into the air. The moon is shining ever brighter and he hears.

_ Winter. _

_ Frost. _

_ Child. _

_ Jack. _

_ Jack Frost. _

_ You are mine.  _

_ Mine to keep, till I see fit to release you. _

He clutches his head and he is lowered down by the moon who spoke to him. The voice was low and smooth, a masculine soothing of hushes and incoherient soothing words in his head.  Even if the voice was gentle and he is cradled towards the sky with incorporeal hands, he feels dread in his stomach.

Mourning of what was once was,

What could have been, death and life.

The promise of the new dawn.

The End of all things.

He is bound.

* * *

The third time he wake the night is still young as he learns of his new powers. He cries that no one can see him, but he still knows that in this waking moment, he is proud that in exchange of lives, his sister is alive. His village mourns for him, of what he brought to them.

Laughter.

Smiles.

Joy.

He leaves the village with a heavy heart, ever following the wind, to spread and guide Winter. 

* * *

Time flows and he meets people like him, or rather, spirits. They are confused of how he come to be as Mother Nature herself would signal them a new arrival of a nature spirit. They expect him to be cruel and mean-spirited as the other winter spirits but they are surprised by his very being. He brings laughter and joy where he goes and children are cautious of the shattered thinning ice he creates in warning of danger. He cares for everyone he sees, even if they can see him or not. Slowly being in his presence makes them want to care for a kind of spirit they would otherwise spite and ignore.

He meets some  avatars of Spring and he apologizes for remaining for so long when it is their turn to bring in his first year of becoming a spirit.The Spring spirits shake their head and tells him that his presence is helpful to their duties easing in the new life they need to bring. They point him towards the end points of the world as an advice. They do not wish to see such a kind winter spirit disappear as winter spirits cannot easily live in times when there must be Spring and Summer.

* * *

He now lives the barren wasteland of Antarctica, surrounded by a beautiful ice cavern he has taken to make. He turns it to a Sanctuary, something truly magical as he sculpts the ice and snow to a wonderful and ethereal palace of his imagination. It's slowly becoming home, he invites all the winter spirits that were willing to talk to him to stay as long as they like. But he shivers, the moonlight shining on him, the feeling of being undressed by eyes.

It's terrifies him. 

 


End file.
